Another Cinderella Story?
by Tsu Howl
Summary: A veces, lo más valioso que tienes, puede llevarte a conocer a tu verdadero amor. No no, no es la tipica Cenicienta. Amuto por supuesto! ¿Un mal summary? Eso parece. Preparen sus tomates, Damas & Caballeros  -abro una sombrilla & me cubro-.
1. El cuento comienza

**Hola a todos!:D mi nombre es Tsuki-chan desu n_n. Hoy quise mostrarles un fanfic tipo Cenicienta que escribi de la nada e_e**

**Ikuto: Eso te pasa por mirar "La nueva Cenicienta" todo un fin de semana -w-**

**Tsuki: Bueno, no habia nada en la tv, que querias que hiciera? ¬¬U**

**Ikuto: Vas a subir esto o comenzaras a discutir? ¬¬**

**Tsuki: Tu me provocas, neko baka ù_ú**

**Ikuto: Eeeh? te provoco -sonrisa picara-**

**Tsuki: O/O No en ese sentido! :O. Mejor termina lo demás ¬/¬**

**Ikuto: Los personajes no son propiedad de Tsuki-chan, pertenecen a Peach-Pit**

**Tsuki: Claro, porque si fueran mis personajes, haría que el final de SCP fuera tan diferente que ese final tan ...**

**Ikuto: -tapa mi boca- hablas mucho -w-**

_**Capitulo 1: El cuento comienza.**_

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, en un hermoso & grande castillo vivía una hermosa princesa muy feliz... bueno, no fue hace mucho tiempo.

Vivo en la ciudad de Osaka, Japón, con mi viudo padre, Tsumugu Hinamori. El es un fotógrafo profesional, uno de los mejores en la ciudad. Lo es todo para mí, siempre hacemos todo juntos, es _mi mejor amigo_.

-¡Amu-chan! ¡Sonríe! –grita mi padre a punto de tomarme una fotografía.

Todo el tiempo disfruta tomarme fotografías: mi primer día de escuela, comiendo algún bocadillo, jugando en el parque, etc. No necesitaba nada en mi vida. Así era perfecta.

Ya casi llegaba el día de mi cumpleaños, & mi padre me organizaría una fiesta en el vecindario. Fuimos al centro comercial a hacer algunas compras para la fiesta.

- Mira, Princesa ¿Te parece si damos de bocadillos Taiyakis? –pregunto mi padre.

- ¡Claro! Si son de chocolate mucho mejor –ambos reímos. Mi padre sabía muy bien lo que me gustaba & lo que no.

Cuando terminamos de hacer las compras, guardamos todo detrás del auto; mi padre comenzó a dar reversa al auto para salir del estacionamiento, pero por accidente, dio un leve rozo a un auto que iba pasando por ahí al mismo tiempo que nosotros salíamos. Bajamos preocupados del auto, mi padre fue con el conductor del otro auto, o mejor dicho, conductora. Algo me decía que esto se veía mal.

El nombre de esa mujer es Yukari Sanjou. Días después del pequeño accidente, ella & mi padre comenzaron a salir; no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, con sólo ver feliz a mi padre otra vez, entonces_ yo también lo soy_. Luego de tantas citas & meses de noviazgo, se casaron; ¿olvide contarles que ahora tengo dos chifladas hermanastras? Así es. Sus nombres son Rikka & Rima, tenemos la misma edad. Ahora somos una familia grande, & ¿feliz?

Meses más tarde, mi padre fue a Tokyo para hacer una sesión de fotos a una famosa actriz; pero cuando regreso, comenzó a sentirse mal, tenía mucha temperatura & no tenía tiempo para mí. Mi madrastra era la que se encargaba de cuidar a mi padre mientras estaba enfermo.

-¿Puedo ver a mi papá?- Le pregunté a Yukari.

- Oh ahora no, querida –Me dijo con un tono amable- Él ahora no está en condiciones.

No podía sentirme en paz si no veía a mi padre. Ya no lo veía como antes, ya no convivíamos como antes. Según Yukari dijo que la enfermedad de mi padre era contagiosa & por eso no podía entrar a verlo. Pero un día…todo _acabo_ para mí.

-¿Papá? –lo llame con la voz casi quebrada al darme cuenta de que ya no respiraba-No..no puedes…¡NO! –solté en llanto recargada en la cama donde estaba mi ahora difunto padre. Toda mi felicidad estaba en él, mi ángel se había ido, mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse ahora? Ya nada volvería a ser como antes, como deseaba en ese momento que me tragara la tierra, ahora si, me he quedado sola. Pasaron los días & Yukari había cambiado su carácter, ahora era más fría & dura conmigo. Comenzó a adueñarse de todas las pertenencias de mi padre. En cuanto a Rikka & Rima, eran de lo peor…

-¡Amu! ¡Quita este estúpido candado de aquí! –Grito Rikka, arrojandome mi más preciado tesoro & único recuerdo vivo de mi padre.

- Ten cuidado, Rikka. Casi me golpeas –adverti guardando mi candado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón –

- Amu, ¿qué aún no te vas a la azotea? –Pregunto Yukari.

- Si, solo…vengo por unas cosas –agache la mirada.

- ¡Apresúrate! –Ordeno molesta-

- Si –dije sin ganas.

& cuando mencione que Yukari comenzó a adueñarse de todas las pertenencias de mi padre, también… _me incluía a mí_.

**Tsuki: Fatal T^T ya se que se les hara un poco familiar el primer capitulo, pero los demás serán muy muy diferentes n_n" esque no tuve tanta inspiracion para escribir el primer capitulo T^T**

**Ikuto: En el proximo saldré yo? **

**Tsuki: -pensativa- Tal vez...**

**Ikuto: ¬¬**

**Tsuki: Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capitulo n_n" (inner: que no me gusto para nada) urusai, inner!. Espero dejen Reviews por favor:') **

**Ikuto/Tsuki: Ja~ne!;3**


	2. Cenicienta en la escuela

**Tsuki: neeh nee D:, no tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo más T-T, gracias por sus comentaris enserio n_n, aqui la segunda parte n-n**

**Ikuto/Amu: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Tsuki-chan, son propiedad de Peach-Pit **

_5 años después…_

**Amu PROV**

5 años pasaron después de la muerte de mi padre & del comienzo del nuevo infierno llamado "Yukari". Cambié mucho desde entonces, me volví una chica que no le importaba nada, ugh, en pocas palabras, soy la chica "_Cool & Spicy_" de la secundaria.

-¿Amu?-alguien me llamo & comenzó a tocar la puerta de mi habitación; no respondí; me mantuve despierta hasta las 3 am haciendo la tarea que el profesor de Química nos había dejado. Por favor ¿alguien sabe cómo resolver problemas de balanceo de ecuaciones químicas por medio del método REDOX? (N/A: yo rara vez si pude e_eU)- ¡Amu, Ya despierta! –Gritaron mis hermanastras-

-¿Eh? –Me levante medio adormilada-

-¿Qué hora crees que es?- Pregunto Rima abriendo la puerta

-¡Vamos! El desayuno no se hace solo-Termino Rikka saliendo de la habitación junto con Rima.

-Si si, ya voy-mire el reloj, 7:20. Era temprano aún. Me meta a la ducha, al salir seque mi rosado cabello, me vestí con mi uniforme & baje para preparar el desayuno.

Debo confesar que soy demasiado mala cocinando, pero Yukari me advirtió que si no aprendía a cocinar, tendría muchos problemas. Fue ahí donde conocí a Nadeshiko, mi más grande amiga; gracias a ella ahora no soy tan mala en la cocina. Rikka, Rima & Yukari ya estaban en la mesa.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué querrán de desayuno? –Pregunte poniéndome mi mandil de cocina.

-¡Waffles! –Grito Rikka.

Comencé a hacer sus deseados waffles. Los serví, pero mi madrastra no deseaba desayunar eso, según ella porque la haría engordar. Rikka & Rima se fueron rumbo a la escuela, no acostumbraba ir junto con ellas, ya me bastaba con escuchar sus discusiones tontas todo los días. Miré el reloj de nuevo: 7: 45. ¡Rayos! Las clases comienzan a las 8:00 & yo aún no desayuno. Tomé mi mochila & puse un pan tostado en mi boca para ir comiendo en el camino, pero antes de que saliera por la puerta…

-Amu, necesito que hoy recojas mi paquete de refrescos Slim a las 4(N/A: me inspire en mi bf xD)

-Pero, a las 4 voy a trabajar a Easter & apenas tengo tiempo para terminar mi…-Yukari me interrumpe.

- ¿Acaso te pregunte sobre tu tonto trabajo & la escuela? ¡Sólo hazlo! –Ordeno ya algo molesta.

-Está bien…-Salí de casa & fui corriendo hacia la escuela.

Llegué al salón de clases & no había nadie, deje mi mochila sobre mi pupitre; estaba algo extrañada porque ya solo faltaban menos de 15 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, miré el reloj que estaba sobre la pared &, oh bien, 7:20… Esas chifladas con sus bromas pesadas otra vez. – ¡Oh esas pesadas!, siempre es lo mismo, ¿¡Qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer! –me quejé.

-Amu-chi, ¡Buenos días! –Grito mi pelirroja amiga Yaya- ¿Estás bien? No te vez de buen humor.

-No te preocupes, son tonterías mías –dije un poco avergonzada porque mi amiga me había escuchado molesta por la broma de Rikka & Rima-

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el patio? Aún no llega nadie al aula & no me gusta estar en un lugar cerrado sola- dijo cruzándose de brazos & haciendo pucheros como un bebé.

Paseamos por los patios de la escuela, & poco a poco chicos & chicas estaban llegando ya. Yaya grito alto al ver llegar a…

-¡Tadase! ¡Por aquí!-Alzó su mano & comenzó a hacer señas. Se nos acerca.

-Buenos días, chicas –Saludó amablemente ese lindo rubio de ojos rubí.-Buenos días, Hinamori-san –me sonrió.

-Bu…buenos días, Tadase-kun –le respondí su saludo, poniéndome un poco roja.

-¿Qué hacen aún aquí? Las clases están por comenzar –pregunto Tadase-kun extrañado.

-Nee, estábamos aburridas en el salón… ¡Oh no! –Reacciona de una forma extraña- ¡Olvidé darle su almuerzo a Kuukai esta mañana!-comenzó a sonar desesperada-Chicos, me podrían acompañar a la preparatoria de Kuukai-niisan a darle su almuerzo? Se fue muy temprano hoy & no alcanzé a darle su almuerzo –hizo otro puchero.

-Yaya, las clases comienzan en 10 minutos, estaremos en problemas si…-comenzé a advertirle.

-Amu-chi, ¡Por favor! –me miro con cara de perrito triste. Esa cara siempre funcionaba conmigo. Muy Mal.

Tadase-kun no nos acompaño, dijo que él nos cubriría a Yaya & a mi si no llegábamos a tiempo a la primera clase, Además él es el presidente de todos los grupos de último año. Llegamos a la preparatoria donde el hermano mayor de Yaya estudia, comenzamos a buscarlo por todos lados, pero no estaba en ningún lado; así que decidimos separarnos & buscarlo individualmente. Busqué en la cafetería, en el gimnasio & en algunas aulas, pero no había rastros de él. Pero después me dio una gran idea, recordé que él está en el equipo de soccer de la escuela, así que fui directo a la cancha de futbol donde practican, pero mientras corría hasta mi destino, choque con alguien haciéndome caer casi al suelo, pero esa persona evita la caída tomándome del brazo.

-Lo…Lo siento. No me fije que…-de pronto lo ví.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Me pregunto fríamente ese chico de ojos & cabello color zafiro, alto, de tess morena & una mirada por la que cualquier chica que lo mirara a los ojos…se derretiría.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto –conteste de igual forma, liberándome de su agarre-

-Normalmente, cuando rescato a chicas de caídas como las tuyas, me dicen "gracias" -comentó.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, llegaré tarde a clases, & Yaya ya ha de haber encontrado a Kuukai. Llegaré tarde a clases. –estaba a punto de recoger mi mochila pero Ikuto se me adelantó.

-¿Es tuyo? –una gran pregunta estúpida & muy obvia. Estaba a punto de tomar mi mochila cuando de pronto…

-¡Tú! ¡Qué haces con mi novio? -

**Tsuki: neeh quien será? 8) quien esta a punto de asesinar a Amu?**

**Amu: QUE? OwO**

**Tsuki: Es un decir x)**

**Amu: Pu..pues si lo hacen, sería tu culpa por ponerme en ese tipo de problema con ese neko hentai!x3**

**Ikuto: Acaso no querias que te salvara de una caida fatal? -se le acerca a Amu con su sonrisa picara-**

**Amu: ò/óU**

**Tsuki: Ikuto, Amu, Aqui no ¬¬U**

**Amu: El empezo! D  
**

**Amuto/Tsuki: Ja~ne!;3**


	3. Invitación

**Perdon por la espera!D: Tenía 2 días sin tocar la pc x_x. Gracias por sus comentarios & reviews, aunque sean pocos, me hacen seguir ^w^.**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Peach-Pit.**

-La escuela de perdedores está a lado, Amu –dijo burlándose esa chica que desde que tengo memoria, es mi otro dolor de cabeza ¿qué hice yo, Kami-sama para merecerme esto? ¿Solo por acercarme a Ikuto Tsukiyomi para pedir su orden en Easter ya cree que me estoy robando a su novio? Error. Nunca debí haberlo hecho. –¡Ikuto! –Corrió a abrazar al chico de mirada felina.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño esa chica pizza? – Otra vez se quiere hacer la graciosa, ja-ja.

-No, Lulú. Estoy bien –Se suelta del gran agarre de la rubia ojos azul cielo, con cabello levantado en puntas. Ese chico es tan callado, lo contrario a Lulú. Ella e Ikuto salen desde hace 2 años; ella es la capitana de las porristas de la escuela; su madre es una actriz de teatro & su padre es el mejor chef de la ciudad. Siendo sus padres tan amistosos, porque ella tiene que ser tan… tan… ugh, olvídenlo. Tome mi mochila & mejor me marche de ahí, suponía que los tortolos querían estar a solas.

En el camino me encontré a Yaya & a Kuukai conversando & muy animados, esos hermanos siempre están de buenas, sería muy raro ver a algunos de ellos decaídos, no así no son los Souma (**N/A**: ñañaña xD **Ikuto**: sigue ¬¬ **yo**: urusai!). Corrimos a toda velocidad a la primera clase & por suerte, Tadase le había inventado algo al profesor para no meternos en problemas. Las horas fueron pasando rápido, como todos los días en la escuela & el trabajo. ¿Ya les había comentado sobre Easter? Easter (**N/A**: más bien, Easter Pizza) es un pequeño pero muy famoso restaurant de pizza aquí en Osaka. Es como mi hogar, todo el personal de ese lugar me hacen olvidar a Yukari, a mis hermanastras & todos esos problemas con ellas; en ese lugar puedo ser yo misma.

A la salida, me despedí de Yaya, Tadase-kun & yo nos fuimos juntos, ya que nuestras casas están por el mismo rumbo. Me agradaba estar con Tadase-kun, es todo un caballero, una persona que nunca imagine que alguien como yo conociera, él me hace sentir…feliz; después de lo de mi padre, ese apuesto rubio tiene todo lo que una chica quiere en un hombre: protector, educado, cariñoso, comprensivo, gracioso… ¡Sí! Bueno lo admito, ¡me gusta Tadase! (**Ikuto:** ya veremos ¬¬ **yo**: es mi fic & hago lo que YO quiera, celoso!x3 **Ikuto**: ¬¬) Después de dejarme en casa, vi que Yukari no estaba en casa aún, Rima & Rikka estaban peleando por la secadora de cabello de nuevo, las ignoré & subí a darme un baño rápido, ya se me hacia tarde para llegar al trabajo & de recoger esas tontas e inservibles bebidas dietéticas que pidió mi madrastra para bajar de peso. Después de arreglarme salí disparada a paquetería por esas bobas bebidas, Rima me acompaño, ya que ella se las llevaría a su mamá al trabajo; fue muy raro de su parte que me ayudara, bueno, a comparación de Rikka, ella tiene un poco de corazón.

-Haz mi tarea de gramática, mis libros los dejé sobre tu cama- Comento Rima antes de poner en marcha su auto._ Retiro lo que había dicho antes_.

Entré al restaurant & salude a todos, me puse sobre mi cabeza unas ridículas orejas de conejo que son parte del uniforme. Acto seguido, escuche unas bajas risas detrás de mí.

-Sólo te hace falta una zanahoria ¿No lo crees? -Me dijo graciosa una voz muy dulce pero hace que me espante un poco.

-¡Nadeshiko! –Le dije ya un poco aliviada.- Creí que llegarías más tarde.

-No, hoy no hubo ensayo, así que decidí llegar temprano.

-Cierto, olvidaba que estabas en el club de danza –reí bobamente poniendo una de mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Después de tomar muchas órdenes, decidí darme un respiro, así que uno de los cocineros me regalo una rebanada de pizza, Nadeshiko me acompaño & me compartió un delicioso Taiyaki. Claro mi descanzo no duro mucho.

-Hinamori-san, ve a atender a los de la mesa 8- Ordeno Kairi. El siempre empleado del mes.

Miré de reojo a los de la mesa 8… Oh bien, eran Lulú, Tsukiyomi & su séquito. Rodee mis ojos, tomé mi libreta de pedidos & me dirigí hacia su mesa.

-¡Hola, Hinamori! –Me saludo Kuukai muy animado.

-Wow, Amu. ¿& los enormes dientes? ¿Se te cayeron de tanto comer pizza? –Se burló Lulú de mi, haciendo que sus amigas se rieran junto con ella, ecepto Kuukai & Tsukiyomi.

-¿Van a pedir algo? –Les pregunte a todos, ignorando lo que habían dicho antes.

-¿Tienes algo aquí que no sea pizza?-Preguntó Lulú haciéndole cara de asco al menú.

-Lulú ¿acaso no viste el nombre del restaurant antes de entrar? –Hablo aburrido Tsukiyomi.- En ese momento me hubiera gustado reírme por el comentario que hizo Ikuto a su novia.

Lulú miró a su chico algo molesta por su comentario, al parecer el peli azul la estaba llamando boba… Oh! espera. Le estaba llamando boba a su propia novia. Escuche por lo bajo que sus amigas & Kuukai se estaban riendo, no pude resistirme & rei un poco bajo, pero aún así Ikuto me miro e hice desaparecer esa sonrisa de mi rostro rápidamente. Quise romper la tensión, así que hable de nuevo.

-Entonces… ¿qué van a pedir? –Pregunté de nuevo.

-¿Tienes ensalada cesar? –Preguntó Lulú ya un poco calmada.

- Así es.

-Entonces, tráeme eso. –tomó el menú de nuevo & lo comenzó a leer.

-Nosotros queremos una pizza Italiana grande & refrescos de Cola, por favor –hablo Kuukai amablemente.

- Enseguida traigo su orden. –Me aleje de ellos. Por fin.

Después de toda esa conversación, lleve sus pedidos & de ahí, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra… era un silencio incomodo, sólo escuche un "Gracias" por parte de Ikuto, ¿acaso les comió la lengua el gato? Regresé con Nadeshiko detrás del mostrador, esperando a que otro cliente llegara. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos & los chicos se estaban retirando ya, Lulú se veía algo molesta, así que no decidí no decirle un "Vuelva pronto" como lo hago con otros clientes, así me ahorraría muchos insultos. Cuando creí todo ya se había terminado, una de las amigas de Lulú, o mejor dicho, la hermana menor de Ikuto entró de nuevo al restaurant & se acercó al mostrador.

-Hola, Utau. ¿Se te olvido algo?- Le pregunté amistosa a la chica, ella no era tan arrogante ni fastidiosa como Lulú.

-No, no es nada. Solo vine a darte esto –Me extiende un sobre, me quedo mirando algo confundida.

-Eh… ¿Qué es esto? –le pregunte curiosa.

- ¿Lo vas a tomar o no? –Dijo un poco fría.

-Sabía que dirías eso –bromee & tomé el sobre-

- Es la invitación a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, iba a decirle a Yaya que te la entregara, pero se veía algo apresurada así que no quise molestarla, además –se ruboriza un poco- Es..Estaba con su hermano.

-Ehhh! Utau, acaso a ti te gus…

-¡Urusai! Nunca dije nada de eso –me grito ya enojada por mi comentario.- Sólo ve a mi fiesta ¿sí? Es mañana a las 8:00 pm. Yaya & Tadase también están invitados.-Dijo un poco más tranquilo & se fue.

Reí al ver las mil caras que hace Utau cuando menciono a Kuukai, es divertido hacerla enojar. Estaba emocionada, mañana es mi día libre, Yukari se va a hacer ejercicio con sus amigas todo el día de mañana, así que mi presencia en su fiesta estaba muy asegurada.

-¿& bien? ¿De qué te disfrazarás? –Preguntó Nadeshiko leyendo la invitación.

-Iré formal, ¿Por qué me preguntas? –Le dije algo extrañada.

-Mira –me señalo una parte de la invitación donde decía "_Recuerda llevar un buen dizfras_…".

¿Qué? ¿Disfraces?

**Owww espero sus comentarios / dejen reviews porfavorsiiin TwT Ja~ne!;3**

**Tsuki~chan :3 Unlocked you Heart (: ...**


	4. El disfraz perfecto

**Hola hola!:D Tsuki is here xD, Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios & reviews! Leoni Tao91, tomé en cuenta tu comentario :), espero tu opinion sobre este capitulo n_n".**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Peach-Pit.**

**Ikuto: Tks, no me quiero imaginar si fueran tu propiedad -w-**

**Tsuki: Serías de mi propiedad ¬3¬ & haria contigo lo que sea ¬¬**

**Ikuto: Enserio? -sonrie picaronamente- Como qué tipo de cosas? ;)**

**Tsuki: -me pongo roja- H..hey! El capitulo! & no me preguntes sobre esas cosas!x3**

**Ikuto: Por eso te pregunto, cuales cosas? -sonrisa picara de nuevo-**

**Tsuki: ù_ú" Aqui el capitulo :D**

Disfraces… ¡Por favor! Eso es para temporadas de Halloween. Me niego, no necesito usar un disfraz para ir a la fiesta de Utau, eso es para niños; pero… no estaría nada mal, hace mucho tiempo que no me disfrazo de una pequeña bruja, o de la ves que mi papá me regalo un disfraz de vampira para Halloween, sí, creo que sería genial…Un momento, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?. Tranquila, Amu, son los efectos secundarios de un día tan pesado & largo.

Al día siguiente, todavía estaba indecisa; no sabía de qué me disfrazaría. Ya era el día de la fiesta de Utau & ¡no tengo ni un tonto disfraz!... ¿Estará bien si me llevo el uniforme de Easter Pizza a la fiesta? Miren el lado bueno: lleva orejas de conejo & además es muy económico (**N/A**: Amu me entiende xD). No había nadie en casa, Yukari se fue con sus amigas & mis hermanastras estaban en su curso de esgrima, mientras yo, estaba aún dormida en mi cama; otra vez me desvelé haciendo la tarea de Rima & la mía. Estaba envuelta en las sábanas, pero ya no podía estar más tiempo así. Me levanté para dirigirme a la ducha, al salir me vesti, cepille mi cabello & lo adorne a los lados con dos broches con forma de "X". Fui al centro comercial a buscar un buen disfraz para hoy, me probé desde un gato hasta el de una Reina, pero ninguno me alcanzaba con el poco dinero que tenía, mi paga era dentro de 1 semana más. Rendida, llegué al parque & me senté en una banca. Es el fin, tendré que fallarle a Utau.

-Es inútil. –dije en voz alta para mí misma, echando mi cabeza para atrás mirando el cielo.

De pronto, escucho una hermosa melodía que me hace volver a mis sentidos. Era una melodía producida por un violín. Comencé a mirar a los alrededores & no había rastro de alguien tocando ese sonido, así que me deje guiar por esa melodía hasta la persona que produce ese_ bello sonido_…sonaba tan triste, pero a la vez _puro_… & no quería que se terminara. Corrí & corrí, pero cuando creí ya haber encontrado el lugar donde provenía esa melodía... ¡BAM! Choco con alguien. _Gracias, Kami-sama._

-¡Lo siento! –le dije muy apenada a una de mis tantas víctimas por mis tropiezos.

- Ya me lo has dicho millones de veces cada vez que chocas conmigo, Amu-chan –Me dijo con una voz dulce.

-¡Nagihiko! ¡Eras tú! –Le dije sorprendida a mi mejor amigo.

Nagihiko Fujisaki, es mi mejor amigo desde que comenzamos la secundaria (además de Yaya) & también es el hermano gemelo de Nadeshiko. Pero ellos viven separados gracias a que sus padres están divorciados, & están en escuelas distintas. Es muy comprensivo & siempre me escucha, al igual que yo lo hago con él.

-Te vez algo agitada ¿Por qué corrías? –Me pregunto en tono preocupado.

Cierto, estaba en busca de esa dulce melodía, pero ya no la escuchaba más.

-Etto… ¿Acaso tengo que contarte todo lo que hago? –Ahí está mi tono Cool & Spicy. Nagihiko solo rio.

- Esta bien. Perdón, Srta. Mal genios. –Dijo con un tono divertido.

- Hmp…-mire que cargaba unas bolsas.- ¿Fuiste de compras? –pregunté.

-Así es, fui a buscar unas cosas para completar mi disfraz –Me comento sonriente & sacando un balón de basquetbol de una de las bolsas que cargaba.- Es para el cumpleaños de Utau-chan.

- Veo que tú también fuiste invitado.

- ¿Utau-chan te invito? ¿Ya tienes tu disfraz listo? –Preguntó sorprendido.

Si… & veamos: ¡NO!

-Bueno, sobre lo del disfraz…-me puse a jugar con mis dedos.

-No tienes, ¿cierto?

-¡NO! –le dije levantando mi mirada & con una voz casi cortada.

Nagihiko rio al ver como montaba mi escena dramática.

-Tengo una idea. ¡Vamos a buscarte un dizfras! –Me dijo animandome.

-¿Estás loco? Ya busque por todos lados & no encontré nada. Yaya & Tadase-kun llevaran unos disfraces asombrosos. Además, no tengo tanto dinero para un buen disfraz.

-Con que es eso. ¡Quieres impresionar a Hotori-kun! –Me guiña un ojo.

¿Co...cómo puede decir eso? (**N/A**: lo vas a negar? ¬¬ Amu: S…si! digo No! Pero es que...sigue la historia quieres?) No es que lo quisiera impresionar ¿o sí? Mi rostro comenzó a ponerse más rojo de lo normal por ese comentario de mi amigo, comenzé a tartamudear pero fue inútil, asi que no dije nada.

-Tranquila, vamos a buscarte un buen disfraz. Por el precio no te preocupes. Si te falta, yo te doy lo demás –Me dijo animándome. La chica que se enamore de Nagihiko & que sea correspondida ¡será una suertuda!

-Pero, pero…

-¡Nada! ¡Vamos! –Me toma del brazo & comenzamos a caminar.

Visitamos varias tiendas, pero aún no había alguno que me gustara. Así que fuimos a otra tienda donde Nagihiko conoce al dueño de ésta. Me probé un lindo disfraz de Angel (Amulet Angel ), era muy cómodo, pero iba a una fiesta, no a una pijamada. Así que probé otro: éste llevaba una blusa azul con mangas con volantes y una cinta en la parte posterior. Lleva botas de color marrón, pantalón azul oscuro y medias a rayas azul & blanco (Amulet Spade). Tampoco me convenció. El siguiente era un traje tipo maid, era un vestido que estaba muy esponjado & de color verde, llevaba un delantal, guantes, medias largas, zapatos del mismo color del vestido & una tiara de sirvienta con un dije de trébol (Amulet Clover).

-Se te ve muy bien –me dijo levantando el pulgar.

-Para ir a trabajar a una cafetería. ¿Otro?

-Tome éste –Me dijo el dueño de la tienda entregándome otro disfraz.

Consistía en un traje de porrista: un top rosa, una falda plisada y calentadores de pierna por encima de los zapatos. Un listón rosado atado al cuello & en torno a la falda (Amulet Heart). Perfecto para animar al equipo de futbol de la escuela, pero no para una fiesta. Además… ¡mi vientre queda descubierto!. Probé con uno más, si el tercero no es el vencido, entonces el cuarto lo será. Este vestuario me estaba justando. Tenía una apariencia futurista, un vestido amarillo, auriculares futurista con un par de diamantes, una cinta amarilla se adjunta a la parte posterior del cuello con las correas que van hasta la cintura & botas amarillas que llegan hasta los muslos internos. Éste es el que buscaba.

Por suerte tenía dinero suficiente, así que pude comprarme el traje sin que Nagihiko me prestara dinero. Aún así le agradezco que me haya ayudado. Ya era tarde, así que volví a casa a alistarme para esta noche. Ya todas estaban en casa entonces.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto mi madrastra algo molesta.

- Fui a buscar un disfraz para esta noche- Le dije algo nerviosa.

-¿Un disfraz? – Me miro fría.

-Si. Etto… esta noche es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Utau Tsukiyomi &…-me interrumpen.

-¿Qué? ¿También irás? –Grito Rikka furiosa.- ¡Mamá! Dile que no valla!

-Sí, mamá. Será una molestia para nosotras –Termino Rima.

Otro de sus berrinches. No pueden controlar mi vida, no más.

-¡Chicas! Tranquilas. Claro que Amu tiene que ir a esa fiesta, tiene que tomarse un respiro ¿No lo creen? –Les comento a sus hijas en un tono… ¿amable?

Rikka se cruzó de brazos al igual que su hermana, ambas estaban en desacuerdo con el comentario de mi madrastra. Si eso es lo que le ocasionan las bebidas dietéticas a Yukari, que las tome más seguido. Subí a mi habitación para alistarme, dejé el traje sobre mi cama. Era perfecto. Tomé mi ropa interior & mis toallas para meterme a la ducha. Eso me quitara el estrés del día de hoy.

-_¿Esté es? –dijo Rikka en voz casi alta._

-_¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz! –ordenó Rima.- Valla, debo admitir que la tonta esta no tiene mal gusto._

-_Pobre –toma el vestido- Lastima que el encanto se le termino sin comenzar…-sonrie malévola & saca unas tijeras de su bolsillo._

**Espero que les haya gustado :), espero que dejen reviews por favor T-T **

**Ikuto/Tsuki: Ja~ne!;3**


	5. Termino sin comenzar

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Peach-Pit.**

Después de esa refrescante ducha, comencé a secar mis cabellos rosados con la secadora. ¡Esta noche sería espectacular! Podre estar cerca de Tadase… Me pregunto ¿cómo será su disfraz?... ¿Será acaso ese traje de león que se puso en la posada de Yaya en navidad? Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, noté que mis mejillas estaban ruborizándose, yo solo sonreí torpemente. Deje la secadora a un lado. Pero cuando salí del baño…

-No…no puede ser…- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una desagradable imagen.

Ahí estaba, ese disfraz que tanto me costó encontrar, el perfecto para esta noche, el perfecto para sorprenderlo a él…estaba arruinado. Cortado en mil pedazos, incluyendo los accesorios. Tome un pequeño pedazo de tela del vestido…ellas… ¡fueron ellas! Mis hermanastras… ¿cómo pudieron llegar tan lejos? Tan malcriadas, tan molestas, tan crueles, tan caprichosas. Tan _malas_. No hice más que llorar, lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. Son tan saladas.._así como yo_. Caí de rodillas en el frío suelo, agachando mi cabeza y acostándola a un costado de mi cama, mis brazos ayudaron a cubrir mi mojado rostro. Después escucho unos pasos acercarse. Pronto se detienen.

-Amu ¿aún no estás lista? Llegaras tarde –Sonríe mi madrastra. Una sonrisa que ya la conocía. Una sonrisa tan falsa como todas esas cosas que se ponen las celebridades en sus cuerpos.

-No…no iré.-Dije con mi voz cortada, comenzando a secar mis lágrimas.-Tuve un pequeño problema…

Y detrás de Yukari, estaban esas brujas de Rikka & Rima, sonriendo maliciosamente. Disfrutando como siempre verme sufrir. Al parecer ya estaban vestidas para la fiesta de Utau. Rima con un vestido de payaso y Rikka vestia un traje que dejaba descubierto su vientre, short pomposo naranja y un peinado de dos coletas.

-¿Cómo que no iras?-Dice Yukari haciéndose la sentida. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba del lado de sus hijas. – Lástima. Ya habrá otra oportunidad, querida. No te preocupes. Ahora vámonos niñas, se hará tarde.-comenzó a bajar las escaleras, yendo Rikka y Rima detrás de su madre.-Oh! casi lo olvido. Amu, ya que no saldrás esta noche; limpia la cocina ¿sí? Está hecha un desastre.-Finalizo para así irse. Aún alcanzaba a oír las tontas risillas de mis hermanastras.

* * *

**Ikuto Prov.**

-Ikuto, apresúrate ¿sí?-Dice mi hermana abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

-Toca antes de entrar, ¿Qué tal si estoy desnudo eh?-Miré a Utau que se puso roja por mi comentario. ¿Qué? No es nada de otro mundo lo que acabo de decir.-¿Dejaste a tus invitados solos?- Le pregunte sin voltear a mirarla. Ya que podía verla en el reflejo de mi espejo.

-Sí, pero subí a cambiarme por el otro traje. Estas botas me cansan.-Comenzó a quejarse, tirándose en mi cama boca arriba.- Pero también decidí ver porque no bajabas. –Semi-abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarme.- Hey, te ves muy bien, Garfio.-Dijo en tono de burla.

No suelo hacer este tipo de tonterías, como usar un disfraz, por ejemplo. Utau me rogó mañana, tarde y noche por verme usar un disfraz en su cumpleaños ¿y consiguió convencerme? He aquí la prueba viviente de ello: "Hey, te ves muy bien, Garfio". Lo bueno de esto, es que no sería el único idiota usando un bobo disfraz. Tranquilo Ikuto, es sólo por esta noche. Al terminar, esta cosa se irá al armario.

Utau comenzó a mirar alrededor de mi habitación. Cosa que me incomodaba un poco. Después se levantó y se acerco a algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Aún conservas esto?.-Toma una pequeña llave que estaba colgando del estuche de mi violín.

-Si…-contesté desinteresado.

-¿Por qué no lo usas hoy? Se verá bien con tu disfraz.-Recomendó.

-No. –Tomé una pequeña oreja de gato del mismo color de mi cabello y comencé a acomodarla en mi cabello. Es parte del disfraz.

-¿Ni porque es mi cumpleaños?-Hizo un puchero, cruzandose de brazos y piernas. Imitando su voz, repetí lo que me había dicho, haciendo que mi pequeña hermana se molestara y me mostrara su lengua en forma de insulto. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que ella lo rompió.- Esta bien, eso es muy importante para ti. Entiendo si no quieres que se te pierda o le pase algo malo.-Comentó dándome una sonrisa.

-No es por eso, Utau. Ya déjame. -Le contesté frío. Ella sólo se quedo en silencio, de nuevo. Sentí que fui algo duro con ella. Desde que mi padre se marcho, hemos pasado por muchas cosas…cosas que sólo yo estoy pasando para proteger a mi madre y a ella. Le prometí a aquel hombre al que le podía llamar "padre", que las protegería a toda costa. Utau siempre se ha estado preocupando por mí. Me espera hasta tarde. La mayoría de las veces no estoy en casa, sino vagando por las calles de la ciudad; como un gato callejero. Pero aún asi Utau, ha hecho de todo por protegerme.

Arrepentido por cómo le contesté a mi hermana, exhalé y tome otro tono diferente de voz, uno más amable.

- Ve a cambiarte ¿quieres? Es tu oportunidad de brillar, Utau.-Le dije sonriendo levemente. Ella levantó rápidamente su púrpura mirada y me miro para después responerme la sonrisa. Corrió a abrazarme fuertemente, esta vez fue tan rápido, que no tuve tiempo de esquivar su abrazo, como lo hago otras veces. –Hey, me estás lastimando! -Me quejé por su gran apretón a uno de mis brazos.

* * *

**Amu Prov.**

Recostada en la barra de la cocina , junto con un vaso de agua en una de mis manos _(N/A: como una borracha :B Amu: ¬¬)_, estaba yo sin ánimos. Recién termine de limpiar la cocina. Era cierto cuando Yukari dijo que era un desastre. Estaba sola, jamás me sentí tan mal; todo mi dinero se fue a la basura en ese traje…se que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida, pero ya todo estaba planeado, esas dos…jamás se cansaran de humillarme, jamás…mientras vivamos en el mismo techo o al mando de su madre. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo estarán todos en la fiesta…Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase…. Oh, Tadase. El tono de mi celular hizo bajarme de mi nube, era una llamada de Nagihiko.

-¿Hola?-Contesté sin ánimos.

-Amu-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vendrás? –Me pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-No…lo siento. –Quite unos de mis cabellos rosas de mi rostro, ya que me molestaban un poco.-Tuve un gran problema con mi traje.

-¿Qué? Pero si estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando lo compraste.-Dijo sorprendido.

-Así era pero…ellas…-No dije más.

-Tus hermanastras tienen algo que ver en lo que le paso a tu traje ¿cierto?-Bien, ¿Qué come que adivina?

-Déjalo así, Nagihiko. Estaré bien. Diviértete en la fiesta.- Le dije en un tono feliz y falso.

-No. Vendrás! Harás que Hotori-kun se quede boquiabierto cuando te vea. Comenzó a animarme.

-¿Estás loco? Al menos que quieras que me vea con mi uniforme de Easter.

-Tranquila. Enseguida llamo a Nadeshiko para que nos ayude. ¿Está bien?.-Rodeé los ojos, que insistente eres, amigo mío.

Ya cansada de discutir con Nagihiko, terminé por aceptar su "Plan de último minuto para buscar el disfraz perfecto para Amu Hinamori".

-Okay. –Me rendí.

-Ahora ¿Por qué no comienzas por abrirme la puerta?

**¿Tomates? son muy bien recibidos =.= -prepara la sobrilla- Esque no tuve tiempo de escribir algo mejor T-T. Aún así esperp que les haya gustado. De no ser así, ya saben que arrojarme u_u Ja-ne!:**)


	6. La fiesta de Utau

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Peach-Pit.**

El plan comenzó. Al poco rato Nadeshiko llegó y con ella, un hermoso kimono guardado en una caja. Fui a probármelo al baño y al salir, ambos hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Debo admitir que se veía muy lindo. Me encantaba.

-Creo que este está bien.-Dije ya muy segura de mi decisión.

-Te ves muy linda, Amu-chan.-Comento mi amiga.

-Ah…pero hay un problema.-Ahora yo y Nadeshiko miramos a Nagihiko extrañadas.

Fatal. El kimono tenía una gran mancha de café en una de las mangas. Nadeshiko quiso matar en ese momento a su hermano. No se había percatado de ese detalle. Yo sólo reí al ver a los gemelos discutir. De nuevo, Nadeshiko me mostro otro traje, uno de una pequeña diablita; top en forma de murciélago, al igual que los shorts ambos eran de color rojo. Un pequeño gorro negro, botas negras y medias a rallas blancas-rojas. Mostraba demasiado mi cuerpo. Rechazado. Era inútil, ese traje era demasiado lindo y perfecto para mi ¿Cómo se supone que consiga otro igual a ese?

(_Aquí narro yo_)

Amu termino acostándose bocarriba en el sofá, Nagihiko aún esperanzado, buscaba alguna otra prenda que le quedara bien a la peli rosa, mientras que su gemela estaba recargada en la mesa, pensando en algún otro plan. Pero de pronto, toda expresión desanimada de su rostro desapareció al llegarle una maravillosa idea.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Anunció. Amu y Nagihiko miraron confundidos a la peli púrpura. Esta le pidió las llaves del auto a su hermano y se marcho para rápidamente volver. Miles de preguntas pasaban por la mente de ambos chicos ¿Qué es lo que trama esa chica?

A los pocos minutos, la chica regreso contenta, cargando una gran caja blanca. Nagihiko la miro sonriente…ya entendió lo que planeaba su gemela. Nadeshiko jaló a Amu de su muñeca y subieron a la habitación de la peli rosa. Nagihiko aburrido de esperar, comenzó a girar su balón de basquetbol sobre su dedo índice, esperando que ambas chicas bajaran.

* * *

**Amu Prov.**

-Na…Nadeshiko…-Le dije sorprendida. Mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación.

-¡Sabía que te quedaría! Lo examine antes de traértelo.-Comento alzando un pulgar arriba, así como lo suele hacer Kuukai.

-Es…es…hermoso!-Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en mi rostro.

Hermoso, perfecto…así como el de una princesa. Oh bien, era más un vestido de novia, de un claro color blanco, con un lazo con los colores del arcoíris en el centro, guantes largos y blancos, medías largas y blancas con zapatillas color pistache. Voy a una fiesta, no a mi boda.

-¿Estás segura de que puedo usarlo?-Le pregunte a mi amiga aún dudosa.

-Claro. Ese vestido ya no me queda. Ha estado guardado mucho tiempo que hasta ya merece salir un poco ¿no crees?- Me dice poniendo sobre mi cabello un moño color arcoíris con un broche en forma de…una flor si se puede decir así, adornado de 4 piedras: rojo, azul, verde y amarillo; terminando con un velo largo (_Amulet Fortune_).- ¡Ya estas lista!

Me di un último vistazo, ¿enserio esa era yo? Espero que le guste a Tadase-kun. Ahora si nadie podía arruinarme esto. Bajé rápidamente, Nagihiko me miro con estrellitas en los ojos, al igual que su hermana, me ruboricé por los comentarios que ambos me hacían. Salimos rápido al auto de mi mejor amigo…pero sentía que algo me faltaba…. ¡Si, algo me falta!

-¡Esperen! Olvide algo, ya vuelvo.-Baje rápidamente del auto, levantando el vestido un poco para no pisarlo. Entre rápidamente a mi habitación, busqué en mi pequeño estuche, ese detalle que me faltaba…el candado que mi padre me había regalado una navidad en la que éramos felices solo él y yo. También me había contado una vieja historia sobre ese candado llamado "Humpty Lock" y que no está sólo, me contó que tiene de juego una llave llamada "Dumpty Key" que cuando esta junto con la Dumpty Lock, estos toman una energía muy rara, que hace que los portadores de estos tengan mucha conexión, que tal vez en unas ocasiones, son correspondidos el uno al otro. De niña, estaba encantada con esa historia, ahora me parece una estupidez; solo lo llevare para sentirme segura en esa fiesta. Además, quien sabe que le habrá pasado a esa Dumpty Key.

* * *

-¡Utau!-Gritó una rubia vestida de una hermosa hada corriendo hacía otra rubia de dos largas coletas igual de rubias.

-Lulú, pensé que no vendrías…ya sabes, por lo que paso ayer con mi hermano.-Comento., haciendo que Lulú hiciera una cara de disgusto por el comentario de su amiga.-Enserio lo siento.

-Hmp, no te preocupes.-Toma un pequeño sorbo de ponche.- Después hablaremos él y yo. ¡Ahora hay que disfrutar tus 16 años!.-Dijo entusiasta jalando a Utau del brazo hacia la pista de baile.

**Amu Prov.**

Finalmente llegamos a la fiesta. Nagihiko y yo bajamos. Muy apresurada, me despedí rápidamente de Nadeshiko, pero ésta me detuvo.

-¡Amu-chan, Espera!-Me grito desde el auto.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte acercándome a la ventada del copiloto.

-Toma esto.-Me extiende su mano donde en ella sostiene un antifaz blanco con detalles.-Te verás mejor.-Guiño uno de sus ojos. La mire extrañada, pero aún así tome el antifaz y me lo coloque. Ahora si entramos al lugar donde era la fiesta de Utau.

En cuanto entré, algunas miradas fueron directamente hacía mi. Cosa que hizo que me sintiera muy incómoda; caminé por el pasillo, con Nagihiko detrás de mí. Podía escuchar a personas murmurar cosas como _"¿Quién es ella?_", "_¡Qué bonito vestido!_", "_Se ve más linda que Utau_", "_¿La conoces?_"…y muchas más cosas que nunca terminaría de contar. Por fin me fui a un rincón donde estuviera algo alejada de todos, de lejos pude mirar a Utau vestida como un bello ángel, ¿Y a mí me dicen que me veo más linda que Utau? Por favor.

-¿Viste eso, Amu-chan?-Me dice Nagihiko sorprendido.-Todos te miraban embobados.

-De… deja de decir tonterías ¿sí?-Respondí con algo de rubor en mis mejillas.-No veo a Yaya ni a Tada…

-¡Una princesa!-Gritó detrás de mí una chica con orejas rosadas de conejo y un disfraz parecido al de un bebé. Espera… ¿Yaya?

-Yaya, soy yo, Amu!-Le dije bajando la voz y escondiéndome detrás de Nagihiko.

-¡Amu-chi! ¡Qué bien te vez!- Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y sacando su teléfono celular para tomar una foto. Otra vez volví a ruborizarme. Ya comienzo a arrepentirme de haberme vestido así.

-Hinamori-san…-Pronunció una voz tan dulce que yo la conocía perfectamente….

-Ta…¿Tadase-kun?-Oh no. Ahora si estoy más nerviosa y roja de lo normal. Lo miré con su traje, igual al de un Rey… ¡Dios se veía encantador!

-Te vez hermosa.-Dijo poniéndose un poco ruborizado. Un momento… ¿me dijo hermosa? Y además… ¿se ruborizó? ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un poco de ponche?-Interrumpe Nagihiko poniéndose entre Tadase y yo. En ese momento me moría de golpear a mi peli-purpura amigo. Tadase sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Nagihiko. Así que los cuatro fuimos por un ponche. Vi que a lo lejos estaban Rikka y Rima, me escondí detrás de Nagihiko de nuevo para que no me vieran, pero parecían estar algo entretenidas. Lo mejor sería no llamar tanto la atención, pero con este vestido…esta noche será algo larga.

**Ikuto prov**.

"_Utau-chan se ve preciosa", "vamos a bailar!", "que divertido", "viste su vestido?","Supiste que a Haku lo bateó Minori?..._Comentarios sin sentido (_N/A: excepto lo de Utau! xD_). No soy de las personas a las que le gusta estar en lugares repletos de gente, pero es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana y no tengo de otra. Sólo unas horas más. Kuukai ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme con sus comentarios tontos sobre los chicos y chicas que vestían muy raro. Y uno que otro comentario afectuoso para Utau.

-¿Acaso te gusta Utau?-Le pregunté mirándolo con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué dices!-Se defiende mi estúpido amigo poniéndose una de su manos sobre su nuca y riendo bobamente.-Pero dime tú, ¿hay alguna chica que te atraiga por aquí?-Me guiña uno de sus ojos.- Déjame decirte que Lulú se ve muy bien con ese traje de Hada.-Rodó sus ojos para después mirarme con cara de ingenuo.-

-Cállate.- Comencé a servirme un poco más de ponche.

-Okay, Mr. Amargado. Sólo decía.-se cruza de brazos.- Hay muchas chicas lindas aquí y se que estas pensando igual que yo sobre eso.

-Si pensara igual que tu, sería un completo retrasado ¿no crees?-Comenté serio pero burlonamente.

Mi castaño amigo me miro molesto y comenzó a hablar y hablar de nuevo. A este chico nunca le para la boca. Comencé a escucharlo desinteresado por lo que decía. Tomé mi vaso de ponche y antes de que pudiera darle un pequeño sorbo, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver salir del pasillo a una chica con vestido blanco que después se perdió entre la gente. De lo poco que logre mirar, pude ver que esa chica era hermosa. No sé porque de pronto comencé a sentir una extraña sensación al verla. Un momento, no debo de pensar ese tipo de tonterías, ya están comenzando a brotar los efectos secundarios de estar casi todo el tiempo con Kuukai.

-Ikuto ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunta Kuukai mirándome raro.

-Nada.-Contesté para después tomar un poco de mi ponche.

**Amu Prov.**

Debo admitir que estaba divirtiéndome, luego Kuukai se nos unió y bailo con su hermana uno de esos bailes donde cantan lo que debes de mover o en qué posición ponerte. El castaño chico comenzó a jalarme de mi brazo para que fuera y bailara también, pero luché y luché para no hacerlo y lo logre, esos bailes son vergonzosos (_N/A: ya viví esa experiencia ._._). Quise ir con Nagihiko pero apenas logre ver que algunas chicas estaban alrededor de él. Miré extrañada la escena, podía notar el rostro vergonzoso de mi amigo.

-¿Te diviertes, Hinamori-san?

-Tadase-kun .-sonrío.- Sí, ¿y tú?-

-Igual, excepto que pasé lo mismo que Fujisaki hace unos momentos.-Me dijo divertido mirando hacia donde estaba Nagihiko. Ambos reímos para después quedarnos en silencio.

-Y…eres amigo o pariente de Utau?.-Le pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

-Uhm, algo así. Nuestras familias se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero…-cambio su rostro a uno serio, lo miré extrañada, pude notar que estaba algo pensativo.-Olvídalo.-Me miro sonriente. Haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. ¿Acaso fue mala mi pregunta para que Tadase se pusiera de esa forma?

-¡Hotori! ¿Puedes venir aquí, por favor?-Grito Nagihiko ya algo cansado de las chicas.

-Claro.-Contestó.- Ahora vuelvo, Hinamori-san.-Me dio esa hermosa sonrisa que me mata de nuevo.

-Yo…iré al baño, ¡sí, eso!-Dije nerviosa y riendo como tonta. Él río para después ir a donde estaba Nagihiko.

Parecía que Yaya estaba divirtiéndose bailando con Utau, así que decidí no ir a hablarle; luego querrá que baile también, y si lo hago Rikka & Rima se darán cuenta de que vine y entonces si estaría en problemas. Bueno, al menos tenía el antifaz que me había dado Nadeshiko y eso cubría gran parte de mi rostro. Decidí alejarme de toda esa gente, así que caminé sin rumbo por un pasillo; había una pequeña banca y decidí sentarme ya algo aliviada. Miré el reloj: 10:10 pm. Tengo que estar antes de las 12 en casa, aún faltaba mucho, pero ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme un poco. Quería acercarme más a Tadase, pero es imposible. Aunque me siento aliviada de que le haya gustado como estaba vestida. Con sólo recordarlo me sonroje de nuevo. Estaba a punto de quitarme el antifaz pero…

-_¿Está perdida, princesa?_-Dijo una voz masculina y dulce que en un momento se me hizo familiar.

Lentamente giré hacia donde estaba esa persona que me había hecho esa pregunta. Y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-I…Iku... ¿Ikuto?-Dije realmente sorprendida, haciendo que me pusiera de pie.

-Eh… ¿me conoces?-Preguntó parpadeando una y otra vez sus ojos zafiro.

Lo miré por unos segundos, estaba vestido como un pirata; con todo y su parche, solo que con orejas y cola de gato. Una vestimenta muy rara y que nunca creí que llegaría a verlo vestido de esa forma. Pero detuve mi mirada en algo que colgaba de su cuello. Una llave, algo parecida a mi candado. Acaso… ¿Acaso eso es…

-Oye.-Pasó su mano moviéndola de arriba abajo frente a mi rostro con el fin de que dijera algo.

-Ah, Eh… ¿perdón?-Pregunté ya bajando de mi nube.

-Pregunte si ya me conoces.-Ahora si me miró más serio.-Porque yo a ti no te conozco.-Arquea una de sus delgadas cejas.

_¿No me reconoce? _Pensé. Debe estar haciéndose el disimulado para después molestarme de nuevo; pero, si lo miro bien, esta vez sí parece no saber quién soy. Vamos, Amu Hinamori. Piensa algo, ¿qué le puedo decir? No me atreveré a decirle quien soy realmente.

* * *

**Pido mil disculpas por no haber subido capitulo!D: esque me habian cortado mi internet & ya se imaginaran como estaba T-T. Además, aun no supero lo de Shugo Chara Encore #4 *-* & no me deja inspirarme xD. Espero y puedan perdonarme ^^U Perdon por el mal capitulo x_x. Como lo habia mencionado antes, SCE no me dejo inspirarme x). ¿Tomates? favor de no arrojar cosas duras o_x Ja-ne!:D**


	7. Solos

**Los personajes de SC no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Peach-Pit (:**

* * *

Entre la multitud de la pista de baile, se encontraba la cumpleañera bailando & a la vez conversando con su mejor amiga Lulú.

-¿Has visto a Ikuto?-Pregunto la rubio ojiazul.

-No ¿por qué?-Dijo Utau

Lulú tardo en contestar.

-Por nada….curiosidad!-sonrió al decir esto último.

* * *

_Esto es una broma, _me dije a mi misma. Ikuto y yo juntos, caminando sin rumbo por un pequeño parque que estaba a una calle de la fiesta (_N/A: de noche a un parque? que valientes e_e_), conversando de cosas sin sentido, pero luego quedamos en un silencio algo incomodo, donde lo único que se podía oír eran brisa nuestros pasos; sobre todo los míos (_N/A: tap… tap… tap :B Ikuto: Sigue, ¬w¬_) , ya que eran zapatillas algo altas. Las hojas de los árboles nos acompañaban en ese silencio, danzando y haciendo un suave sonido gracias a la poca brisa que había. Ikuto se veía tan diferente. No actuaba algo frío como lo es siempre, bueno al menos conmigo si lo es…ni tampoco me miraba serio, sus ojos zafiro…(_N/A: ejem, sigo ¬/¬ Ikuto: No, espera *me mueve del teclado* yo: Hey! Muevetex3 *lo logro quitar de la silla*_).

-Entonces viniste a acompañar a tu prima a la fiesta…-recordó Ikuto lo que le había dicho antes. Qué gran mentira.

-Ah…así es.-Dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa. De nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente. Pero esta vez lo rompí yo.

-Y…tienes novia?.-Estúpida pregunta. Mis nervios me traicionaron. _Maldición que dije?_

Ikuto paro de caminar y me mira con una sonrisa seductora y a la ve…tierna?

-Por qué?... Acaso…te intereso?.-Dice esto ultimo acercándose cada vez a mí, haciendo que yo me alejara cada vez que el avanzaba hacia mí hasta terminar rozando mi espalda con un árbol. (_Ikuto: debajo de un árbol…de noche? *Me mira pícaramente* Tsuki, eres una hen…N/A: *tapo su boca*vamos a seguir si?, & NO son ese tipo de cosas, baka ¬¬_)

-N…no!, Solo es curiosidad!-Contesté ya con mis mejillas un poco ruborizadas al tenerlo a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

Una pequeña baja risa se dejó escuchar por parte de Ikuto al verme nerviosa y sonrojada. De pronto se aleja.- Se acabó.-Dijo seco. Entonces eso era un "no tengo" (_N/A: *imitando a Ikuto* No tengo, pero si estas interesada llama al 01 800 IKUTOSOLTERO e inscríbete para tener una cita conmigo. Ikuto: ¬¬_).

* * *

-Tadase, has visto a Amu?-Pregunta un peli purpura de ojos dorados.

-No. Creí que estaba con Yuiki-san pero me equivoque.-Contesta el lindo rubio _(Ikuto: lindo?¬¬ N/A: es lindo :B pregúntale a Amu ;D Ikuto: urusai ùwú).- _Iré a buscarla en la entrada.

Nagihiko asiende con la cabeza para después una chica lo jalara de su brazo a la pista de baile.

-Vamos!-L o invito una chica castaña a la pista de baile.

-Eh…Rikka, espera.-Intentó zafarse.

-Rikka, aquí estas.-Dijo sería otra chica de ojos ambarinos.

Nagihiko mira a esa pequeña chica con vestido de payaso.

-¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?.-Preguntó ahora a Nagihiko.

-Buenas noches, Rima-chan.-Saludo amablemente.- No me imagine verte por aquí.

-Lo mismo te digo, Nagihiko.-contesta fríamente.-Creí que estabas con mi hermana.-Dice sonriente.

Nagihiko se sorprende por eso último. _Ya la descubrieron…_ pensó.

-Amu no vino a la fiesta.-Mintió.

-Oh es verdad, que lastima, verdad?.-Dicen al unisón ambas hermanas.

-Hmp. Descuida, le diré que le mandas saludos.-Dijo Rikka tranquila.

-Tú tienes algo que ver en esto, cierto, Rima?-Preguntó a la pequeña rubia.

Para de caminar y lo mira seria.-No te metas, Nagihiko.-Concluyo para alejarse de él.

-Nagihiko! Vamos a bailar el Hare Hare Yukai!, ven aquí! _(N/A: yo los acompaño! Ya me lo aprendí ;B y eso que aún no veo Haruhi Suzumiya no Yutsuu xD)_-Gritó a lo lejos una castaña de dos coletas, alzando sus manos como señal.

* * *

De nuevo los dos caminando por ahí, ahora haciéndonos millones de preguntas para conocernos, descubrí que le gusta el Taiyaki, igual que yo. Sus sueños, sus miedos…todo confesándoselos a una perfecta extraña como yo. Yo no dije mucho, a decir verdad; era agradable conversar con él, ver que no es el tipo de persona que yo creí que era, pero temía si solo se comportaba así porque soy por decir, una persona "nueva" para Ikuto.

-Si, después los Hotori cuidaron por un tiempo de Betty (N/A: ya saben que es la perra¬¬).-Comentaba Tsukiyomi de forma normal.

-Ho…Hotori?-Pregunté. Ese es el apellido de Tadase…

-Ah…viejos conocidos de la familia.-Cambio su tono a uno más serio.-Es una larga historia…-comenzó a caminar de nuevo.- Quieres regresar a la fiesta? -Pude notar como trataba de evadir el tema, al igual que Tadase lo hizo hace rato al preguntarle que si era pariente de Utau, ambos reaccionaron de forma extraña...-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó Ikuto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah? N…no era nada.-Caminé hacía donde estaba él. De la nada, mire de nuevo esa llave, que al parecer era igual que mi candado. Me mataba la curiosidad, ¿Dónde conseguiría esa llave? ¿Es realmente la Dumpty Key?_ (N/A: No, es la llave de mi casa :B Ikuto: déjate de bromas ¬¬) _Esa historia…¿será real?.

No pude contenerme. Decidida a preguntarle, estaba a punto de hablar…

-Por cierto, Eso que cuelga de tu cuello…-Se pone frente a mí- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Demonios. Me gano.

-Ah…esto?-Señale mi candado. El asintió moviendo su cabeza.- Uhm. Es un regalo de mi padre. Cuando lo uso, siento que estoy muy cerca de él.-Mis mejillas no pudieron evitar ponerse un poco carmesí.

-Ya veo…-Otro silencio se presento. Pero después sonrió un poco.- Tu candado es igual a esto.-Toma su llave que colgaba de una cadena dorada.- También es un recuerdo de mi padre, no le he vuelto a ver desde hace muchos años. Mi madre dijo que esto era muy valioso para él…

-Debe ser muy especial para ti.-Sonreí-

-La verdad, no le veo lo especial a esto.-Comento desinteresado por mi comentario.- Según me contó Utau que esta llave tiene una especie de energía que te hace sentir una sensación de…

-Atracción?.-Complete.

Ikuto abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar mi última palabra.

-…..

-…..

Ambos de nuevo nos quedamos en silencio. Decir eso último no fue una buena idea. Pero, si Ikuto conoce esa historia, entonces…no claro que no. Además, el y yo somos muy diferentes. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora me siento tan…extraña con él?

Él me mira directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos zafiro que extrañamente eran hermosos, debo admitirlo. Más esa mirada, igual a la de un felino. La luz de la luna reflejada en sus ojos. Aunque sólo uno de sus ojos estaba a la vista _(N/A: porque el otro está cubierto con el parche xD)_, pude notar que son…son maravillosamente…

-¿Qué?-Pregunté poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

-Tus ojos…

-Eh?

-Donde…-Me toma delicadamente del rostro con ambas manos, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.-…la he visto…

-….

Poco a poco estaba a centímetros de mí, unió su frente con la mía y entrecerró su mirada. De nuevo el color carmesí se hizo presente en mis mejillas. Una de sus manos subieron hasta mi antifaz con el fin de retirarlo de mi rostro, eso era malo.

-No!.-Retire su mano rápidamente.

-Eh?-Se sorprendió al ver mi acto.

-No, por favor…-suplique. (N/A: solo falta arrodillarse: B)

Sostuve mi antifaz de ambos extremos con el fin de que no tratara de nuevo de quitarlo. Ikuto notó que lo que me había hecho no me había agradado. Tenía miedo, miedo a que supiera quién soy, quien se esconde detrás de ese pedazo de material _(N/A: perdonen mi ignorancia, pero es que los antifaces los hacen de varios materiales x3) _con agujeros; no podría soportar su enojo, sus tontas bromas, sus humillaciones…

-Está bien.-Dijo tranquilo.- No haré nada que no te agrade.

Lo miré tímidamente para luego sonreírle.

-Graci…-Pronto sentí sus labios en la comisura de mi boca.

* * *

**Chorromiles de disculpas por no haber subido T-T Esque comenzé mi primer semestre en preparatoria *u* & me siento un fenomeno en mi grupo ¬¬ **

**Ikuto: Más? 8-)**

**Tsuki: Callate, no es divertidoT-T. En que estaba? Oh si! Ya comenze mis clases, & me han dejado extremaaa tarea x_xU, además de poco tiempo de usar la pc ¬¬. Aún asi pude ver sus comentaris :) Pero voy a cambiar; dejen 10 reviews & subo otro capitulo, si no es asi, los muerdo :(, okay no, yo no soy violenta, pero 10 reviews o no hay nada =.= si son más sería mucho mejor (:. Espero que les haya gustado este captiulo porque a mi no x_xU soy una cerda, una escoria, no meresco vivir T-T (tipo Dead The Kid de Soul Eater)**

**Ja-ne!;3**

**Tsuki Lamperouge :3**


	8. Encanto finalizado

**Hola :D yeeeeey respondieron muy bien a la última actualización que hice y eso me hace feliz *-* y como estoy libre de tareas -por ahora- he decidido actualizar c: borré los capítulos 8 y 9, al 8 le hice unos pequeños cambios. Iré preparando el capítulo 10. Disfruten :3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Peach-Pit**

* * *

(Amu Prov)

Sus ojos cerrados, posando sus labios en la mitad de los míos, sosteniéndome el rostro delicadamente con sus manos…Estaba Ikuto Tsukiyomi ¿besándome? No hice nada, no pude hacer nada. Sentía un gran cosquilleo en mi vientre, podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas, las manos me temblaban. ¿Qué me está pasando? O mas bien¿qué le pasa a Ikuto? Al final terminó separándose de mí.

-…..

-¿Que…qué fue eso?-Pregunte nerviosa.-

El chico pensó unos segundos.

-Quien sabe.-Respondió.

-¿A…acabas de…darme un beso?-Pregunte tapando mi boca.-

-Eso parece.-Dijo con tranquilidad y un poco confundido. Parece que estaba más confundido que yo.

-….

-….

-….

-Lo siento…yo no…

-N...no importa...-Le sonreí aún sonrojada.

Igual me sonrió. De nuevo nos miramos…

-Tú…-susurró acercándose poco a poco a mí rostro.

-…..

Mis ojos poco a poco se estaban entrecerrando cada vez que él se acercaba. Estábamos a pocos centímetros de nuevo cuando…

-¡Rikka, Mamá ya llego! Vámonos!-Gritó una voz que ya era muy familiar para mí.

-¡Mamá! ¡Amu está aquí!-Informó a su madre

-Eso es una tontería, Amu está en casa haciendo los deberes.-Afirmó.

-¡Pero es verdad! ¿Cierto, Rima?-Miro a Rima esperando una respuesta.

-Eso parece.-Contestó desinteresada.

-¿Están seguras? Si Amu no está en casa ahora mismo, le ira muy mal.-Amenazó.

Rápidamente mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Oh no…

-¡Oh no! Yukari.-Bajé de mi nube.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Ikuto.

-Tengo que irme. Lo siento.- Corrí rápidamente hacia dentro de la casa a buscar a Nagihiko.

-Oye, ¡Espera!- Me gritó Ikuto por detrás.

No tuve tiempo de mirar hacia atrás, esto es de vida o muerte; tengo que llegar a casa primero que ellas. Comencé a atravesarme entre tanta gente que ni siquiera un "Disculpa" o "Con permiso" tuve tiempo de decirles. Aún podía escuchar los "¡No te vayas!", "¡Espera un momento!" que Ikuto de gritaba detrás. Finalmente había encontrado a Nagihiko conversando con Tadase.

-¡Vámonos ya!-Lo tome del brazo para salir disparada y tratando de perder de vista a Ikuto.

-¿Por qué?.-Cuestionó mi amigo confundido.

-Yukari llego a recoger a Rikka y Rima, si no estoy ahí antes que ellas, será mi fin. Ya vámonos, rápido.-Le comenté aún si dejar de correr.-

-¿Cómo quieres llegar allá si ni siquiera tengo mi auto aquí?.-Buen punto. Estaba perdida.

-Disculpen, tal vez yo podría llevarlos…-Dijo alguien con tono amable.

-¿Tadase-kun?

-Yo puedo llevarte a casa, Hinamori-san.-Recomendó con una sonrisa.-Vamos!

* * *

-Kuukai, ¿Dónde está?-Preguntó un agitado peli azul a su amigo.

-¿Quién?-Respondió éste extrañado y comiendo un bocado de un sándwich.

-La chica con vestido blanco y antifaz ¿A dónde se fue?-Pregunto de nuevo casi gritándole al castaño.

-no la he visto, Ikuto. Tal vez esta…

-Demonios…-Susurró el joven, interrumpiendo a su amigo y alejándose de nuevo de él.

* * *

(Amu Prov)

-Vamos, Amu. Sube.-Gritó Nagihiko desde el auto.

No podía correr tan rápido, así que tuve que recogerme el vestido. De pronto para mi mala suerte, éste se atora con una pequeña rama. Maldecía mil veces en mis adentros, esto no podía estar pasando…no aquí, no ahora. Comencé a jalonear el vestido para que lograra soltarse del agarre, pero era inútil. Uno, dos, tres jalones…

-¡Suéltate rápido!-Volví a intentar desatorar el vestido.

-¡Oye, espera!-Gritó Ikuto de lejos y corriendo hacia mí.

Finalmente me deshice del agarre, y corrí rápidamente hacia el auto. Después me di cuenta que el antifaz estaba algo flojo; me dedique a sostener el antifaz y mientras lo hacía sentí que algo resbalaba por mi cuello, supuse que sería un mechón de mi cabello o parte del velo, así que no le tome importancia. Mi identidad no debía ser descubierta. Llegué al auto y subí a la parte trasera.

-Tomaremos un atajo.-Guiño uno de sus hermosos ojos rubí para después poner en marcha el auto.

* * *

Agitado y no consiguiendo su objetivo, el joven pirata miro como el auto donde iba aquella hermosa chica, se alejaba cada vez más. Cerró los puños y se maldijo, se maldijo por no poder alcanzarla, por no descubrir quién era esa misteriosa chica, pero sobre todo…por reaccionar tan raro con esa joven, que, de algún modo hizo sentir cosas realmente confusas; una de ellas, ese casi beso que le dio en medio labio a la linda princesa ojos ambarinos.

Agachó la mirada hacia el suelo, encontrándose con ese blanco antifaz que ella portaba hace unos momentos; ahora estaba ahí sobre el verde zacate. Ikuto se agacho y recogió el antifaz, levantó el parche de su ojo izquierdo para mirar mejor, cerró delicadamente el puño donde cargaba el antifaz. Ahora eso era lo más cercano que tenía de ella…le interesaba esa chica…_en serio le interesaba_.

* * *

-Nos vemos!.-Se despidieron dos chicos de una peli rosa entrando por la puerta trasera.

-Adiós.- Respondió para entrar rápidamente a la casa.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No está! ¡Castígala!-Gritó en forma de orden.

Yukari comenzó a examinar la casa, era cierto que no había rastro de Amu, pero la cocina estaba muy limpia. De pronto, miro a la ya mencionada peli rosa recostada sobre el sofá, con un plumero en una de sus manos y recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban cruzados. Al parecer la chica estaba durmiendo.

Rima y Rikka se miraron confundidas al ver tal escena. Era imposible, si hace unos minutos la habían visto en la fiesta. Yukari miro a sus hijas, esperando una respuesta a lo que estaba delante de sus ojos.

-Pero…pero…

-¡Nosotras la vimos! ¡En serio!-Se defendía Rikka.

-Umm…¿por qué hay tanto ruido?-Dijo una voz que sonaba un poco ronca.

-¿A…Amu?-Dijeron al unisón ambas hermanas al ver a Amu sentándose sobre el sofá y tallándose sus ojos.

-¿Qué no estabas en la fiesta?-Preguntó Rima.

-Eh ¿qué fiesta?-Hizo otra pregunta la joven peli rosa extrañada.

-¡La fiesta de Utau Tsukiyomi!-terminó Rikka

-No sé de qué hablan.-Se defendió con su fría actitud.

Yukari exhaló en forma de cansancio, sus citas y sus hijas cada vez la agotaban más.

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo aquí? Si tienes sueño, vete a dormir a tu habitación, no en donde se te pegue la gana.-Comentó fría a Amu.

-Lo siento, estaba algo agotada.-Se levanta del sofá dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Las hermanas de nuevo se miraron confundidas.

-¡El vestido!-Señalo Rikka a Amu.- Tú tenias puesto un vestido que parecía el de una princesa. Yo lo sé ¡te vi con él puesto! Y estabas junto con tus tontos amiguitos.-Aclaró Rikka triunfante.

Amu se detuvo al escuchar lo último que dijo su hermanastra.

-Por favor, usare un vestido de princesa cuando los elefantes vuelen.-Contestó sin interés para después subir a su habitación, dejando a unas Rikka y Rima con muchas preguntas en la mente y una Yukari regañándolas.

Amu se recargo sobre la pared y exhalo en forma de alivio, había llegado justo a tiempo y todo marchaba bien, logro vestirse rápidamente con la ropa que se había puesto anteriormente, recogió el vestido y las zapatillas del suelo para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Estuvo cerca.-se dijo a sí misma. Entré a mi habitación tirando el vestido en una silla que estaba por ahí y yo me arrojé a mi cama, dando una pequeña repasada a todo lo que pasó esta noche, mi disfraz, la fiesta, Ikuto...sobre todo Ikuto.

Después de unos minutos me levanté para cambiarme por algo más cómodo. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes y terminaba de lavarme el rostro, me di cuenta de algo.

-El collar…el candado. ¡Mi candado!

* * *

**¿Les gustó el cambio? ¿pueden arrojarme algo rico como tomates, por favor? Como dije, el cambio no es mucho x3 nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo x3**

**Tsuki was here :3**


	9. Save me

**Y rápidamente les traigo el capitulo 9, también le agregué algunas cosas, no fuera de otro mundo x3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Peach-Pit**

* * *

_5 días después... (Amu pov)_

Cinco días... cinco días que al parecer, pasan tan normales, pero a la vez muy lentos. Desde esa noche no he podido olvidar aquel beso. Mucho menos el haber perdido mi candado, el candado de mi padre. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo, era lo único que tenía de él, además de nuestros hermosos recuerdos. Bueno, no toda la culpa es mía, también ese terco peliazul de Ikuto la tiene ¿cierto? Si no me hubiera entretenido y…besado, y…y…

-¡Amu-chi!

-¿Eh?-Alguien me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Entendiste como hacer esta ecuación de Química?.-Pregunta mi amiga Yaya arqueando una de sus cejas y posando sus manos en la cintura.

-Ah...si.-Comienzo a reír torpemente.

-Ahora regreso, iré a dejar unos papeles al Director.-Se levanta Tadase sonriéndome para salir del aula.

Hoy nos quedamos Yaya, Tadase y yo hasta tarde. Además de que me tocaba el servicio, Yaya y Tadase quisieron esperarme para después quedarnos en el aula haciendo nuestra tarea. No era tan complicado, no sé cómo puede odiar química antes; pero gracias a las clases extras que Tadase me daba después de clases, pude comprender mejor y ya no me iba tan mal.

-¿Y bien?-me mira con una sonrisa burlona mi castaña amiga.

-¿Qué?

-¡Bien lo sabes Amu-chi!-me señala con su dedo índice.- ¿Cuando me dirás quien era el chico con el que estuviste en la fiesta de Utau-chan?

-Ya olvídalo, Yaya.-Me pongo de pie para salir del salón y con Yaya caminando detrás de mí.

-¡Oh vamos, Amu-chi! No seas egoísta; ya casi pasa una semana desde esa noche y nunca me dijiste quien era ese chico.-infla sus mejillas.

-Como si me siguiera importando eso.-Ahí va otra vez mi orgullo...- Nos vemos.

-Bien.-dijo Yaya decepcionada bajando su mirada.

Mire a Yaya de reojo, de verdad esperaba que le contara sobre Ikuto y esa noche; pero no debo hacerlo, menos ahora que...

_-Flash Back. Hace 2 días- (aquí Amu deja de narrar)_

Sentados en una banca en el parque, estaban Amu & ese lindo rubio de ojos rubíes de nombre Tadase. Ambos comían dangos silenciosamente. Nadie decía nada, sólo se miraban de vez en cuando.

Después el silencio se acabo.

-Uhm, debes estar preguntándote para que te cite aquí, Hinamori-san.-Habla un poco nervioso Tadase-

Amu estaba más que nerviosa. Ella y el chico que le gusta, solos & comiendo, debe ser un sueño para ella. No sabía que decir, en su mente aún vagaban los hechos de esa noche; pero ahora no quería que esos recuerdos pasaran por su mente ahora, no hoy, no con él.

-Tadase-ku...

-¡Me gustas mucho, Hinamori-san!-Dijo interrumpiendo a la peli rosa-

Amu abrió sus ojos de par en par, dejando caer el dango que tenía en una de sus manos-

_-Fin Flash Back- (ahora Amu comienza a narrar)_

Reí bobamente una vez más al recordar ese extraño día, ahora Tadase no se dirigía a mí con "Hinamori-san", sino como...

_-Flash Back-_

_Te amo, Amu-chan._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Mis mejillas se ruborizan cada vez que él me dice eso. Aún me pregunto cómo paso todo, pero estoy feliz; sin embargo, algo en mí no me hace decirle lo mismo.

-No puede ser, olvide comprar los Taiyakis de Rikka & Rima!.-Corrí rápidamente.

Bien hecho, Amu Hinamori, ahora solo falta que el puesto de Taiyaki esté...

-¡Está cerrado!-Me dije a mi misma. Por estar fantaseando no me quitare a esas dos molestias de encima.

No me quedo de otra más que dirigirme a casa, no conocía otro puesto de Taiyaki en la ciudad; supongo que de nuevo me harán su drama.

Estaba atardeciendo ya. Caminaba por el parque y me senté en una banca algo agitada de tanto correr, alcé mi cabeza mirando hacia el cielo. Sólo escuchaba las risas de los niños que estaban ahí cerca, un bebé llorar y personas desde adolescentes hasta veteranas conversando. Lo mismo de todos los días.

O eso pensaba yo hasta qué escuche algo diferente a todos esos sonidos...pero eso no era un sonido; más bien, era un violín.

Me puse de pie & comencé a buscar esa hermosa melodía, busqué en cada rincón del parque pero fue inútil; hasta que comencé a escucharlo más de cerca. Era en el kiosco del parque. Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para mirar más de cerca y quién estuviera tocando ese sonido no se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Me asomé más de cerca para poder verle el rostro a aquella persona, y cuando lo hice...increíble.

-¿Ikuto?-murmuré & rápidamente cubrí mi boca con mis manos al pronunciar su nombre.

Por suerte no me había escuchado. Aún seguía tocando su violín. Esa melodía, era tan hermosa pero a la vez triste & pura. Y sobre él, jamás me imagine verlo tocando algo así; ni siquiera sabía que era un músico o algo por el estilo; su rostro tenía una apariencia pacifista, como si no pensara en nada ahora. Era maravilloso.

De pronto, escuche que los arbustos que estaban a mi alrededor se movían, también acompañado de una risa masculina maliciosa.

Traté de mirar hacia atrás, pero alguien cubrió mi boca mi me aferró hacía él. Traté de gritar, pero era imposible.

-Shh... Silencio pequeña, o nos escucharan.-Habló una voz ronca de aquel sujeto, que después comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Mis ojos estaban llorosos. Estaba muy asustada, fue un grandísimo error esconderme entre los arbustos. Gemía & gemía pero era inútil. Acto seguido, mordí la mano que me cubría la boca.

El sujeto grito levemente & logré liberarme de él. Salí de los arbustos para correr y pedir ayuda, pero de nuevo ese hombre, de unos 30 años aproximadamente; me cargo en sus brazos & de nuevo cubrió mi boca con su mano. Mis lágrimas no pudieron aguantar más y comencé a llorar. Ahora si estaba perdida.

-Oye.-Dijo una voz que me parecía familiar.

El hombre y yo miramos hacia atrás. Y era _él. ¡Ikuto!_

_-_Vete a dormir, mocoso.-Ordenó ese hombre sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ikuto le sonrió de la misma forma, y al ver que no se movía de ahí, el hombre, aún teniéndome en brazos; pateó a Ikuto en su estómago tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Ikuto!-Grité asustada.

Él le respondió el golpe dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que me soltara. Trate de correr de nuevo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -Me gritó ese sujeto tomándome fuertemente de mi brazo-

-¡Déjala!.-Se acercó Ikuto de nuevo para golpearle una & otra vez. Pero sus golpes se acabaron cuando de pronto el otro sacó una pequeña navaja & trato de darle a Ikuto con ella. Y lo logró, haciéndole una pequeña herida en su mejilla. Ikuto se quejo un poco. Pero de nuevo lo ataco, logrando que el hombre tirara su navaja.

Y a fin de cuentas, el hombre se rindió y huyó. Ikuto se acercó a mí y se agacho poniéndose a mi estatura.

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Eso debería de preguntar yo, mírate! estás sangrando.-Lo regañe.

-Bastaba sólo con un gracias.-Tomó su violín del suelo para después irse.

Corrí detrás de él.

-Eres toda una princesa.

¿Qué? acaso él... cómo... cuándo...

-¿Qu...qu...qué?-Pregunté demasiado nerviosa y apenas pudiendo hablar.

-Sí, eres toda una princesa. Siempre estás en peligro.-Rió en voz baja.

Oh, era por eso...un momento, ¿cómo que siempre estoy corriendo peligro?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? -Cambié el tema- Cómo fue que supiste que...

-"Eso debería preguntar yo".-Dijo imitando mi voz. Fruncí el ceño.-Pequeña pervertida, si querías acercarte a mí lo hubieras hecho, no escondiéndote detrás de los arbustos.-Me miró de reojo & guiñó uno de sus ojos.

Oh oh, me llamó pervertida. Idiota.

-¡Cómo que pervertida!-Agitaba mis brazos de arriba a abajo una & otra vez con algo de rubor en mis mejillas.

Ikuto rió un poco al ver mi reacción por su comentario. Me tranquilicé un poco & bufeé.

-Al menos límpiate el rostro.-Busqué en mi bolsillo de mi chaqueta un pañuelo blanco para que pudiera limpiarse.

Mientras busco el pañuelo, siento su penetrante mirada en mi.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué me miras así?.-Le pregunte sin expresión alguna en mi rostro.

-¿Estás preocupada por mi?-Sonrió maliciosamente y me miró.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. De nuevo fruncí el ceño y le arrojé el pañuelo en la cara.

-¡Ouch!-Se quejó.

-Ni porque te estoy devolviendo el favor de hace rato. Eres muy molesto.-le di la espalda y me crucé de brazos.

-Tks, que grosera eres al hacer eso.-habló limpiándose la sangre de su rostro por la herida de hace unos minutos.

No contesté, seguía en las mismas condiciones pero aún un poco sonrojada.

-Y para que no corras el mismo peligro de hoy, te llevaré a tu casa.

* * *

**Ya empiezo a trabajar con el siguiente capitulo:3 los reviews y los tomates son muy bien recibidos c:**

**Tsuki was here :3 ~**


End file.
